Embodiments may relate to a lighting device. A light emitting diode (LED) is an energy device for converting electric energy into light energy. Compared with an electric bulb, the LED has higher conversion efficiency, lower power consumption and a longer life span. As the advantages are widely known, more and more attentions are now paid to a lighting apparatus using the LED